


It Was By Fate: Gajeel x Reader

by KitkatROCKS1234



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor, Martial Arts, Mild Language, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitkatROCKS1234/pseuds/KitkatROCKS1234
Summary: With new beginnings comes big adventures. Danger lurks around every corner, but dark secrets are revealed with the help of new family and friends. You discover anything is possible, even love. Maybe this new life was meant to be...





	It Was By Fate: Gajeel x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in two years. ._. I'm sorry! ;-; I've been so busy with life and college that I haven't gotten myself into writing stories much lately. I'm stuck on one chapter for "falling for the King" I can't think of anything good. then for "slam dunk" I'm stuck on the 6th chapter and its really long and I'm not sure if its good. I'll try and update those chapters.  
> Here is my newest story. I got into Fairy tail and i enjoy the anime, so I thought of making a story. There's going to be slow updates for this story and for the others. Please enjoy! I apologize for not updating for a while!  
> Also this is a short chapter.

The sound of a page turning broke the silence in the room.  
You were so engrossed in reading ‘Fairy Tail’ that you didn’t realize your cat was about to jump on your bed.  
“Ah!” you screamed a bit startled.  
You’re feline friend looked at you in cuteness and meowed for your attention.  
“Sigh, quit doing that.” You groaned in annoyance.  
Grabbing your manga book, you begin reading again. You loved the anime Fairy Tail. You admired the characters so much. To you they felt like a family even though they didn’t exist.  
That’s what you wished long and hard for. You wanted to live in Fairy Tail and get away from the life you have. (I know a bit cliché)  
It was difficult living with super busy parents, especially how they haven’t really acknowledged you much. They haven’t been in your life much and you long for them to care for you and to love you.  
It hurt to think that.  
You looked at your cat and began petting (him/her).  
“At least you love me.” You said.  
Setting your manga book aside, you got up from your bed and head towards your window.  
It was dark outside and the only light that illuminated was the moon.  
You can see some of the city lights a bit in the distance, which the hills covered most of the view to your disappointment. Living out in the country bothered you a bit.  
You sighed.  
“I really wish I could live in Fairy Tail. It would be great, but I know that won’t happen.” You mumbled.  
You got ready for bed.  
Yawning, you looked at your cat that was already asleep and pet (him/her).  
“Goodnight.” You whispered as you felt sleep takeover.  
Little did you know your wish would be granted.


End file.
